Pokéarth Adventures
by Optimus Prime's daughter
Summary: Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to travel and be a Pokémon trainer, and now it's my 10th birthday and I can travel, I never knew how many Pokémon here was and how my journey in my home region would lead to meeting people with interesting opinions on how to be a trainer! I'm so glad I'll have my team with me. It will be slightly based on the games, cause I know 'em more.
1. Chapter 1 My first day

**The story starts when Ash turned ten, but my character will start her journey in a different region and she'll start traveling in the Sinnoh region a day before Ash started his journey, and she'll travel the Sinnoh region a little before Ash goes to Sinnoh, so when Ash starts his journey she'll bump into him and maybe travel with him sometimes. My character looks like my profile picture, I Don't Own Pokémon or its Characters, I wish I did. -_-;**

* * *

**Day 1: My new start**

_My name is Kotone Ayame Son and today I tomorrow is my 10th birthday, its also the day I can start my Pokémon journey but before I get carried away I should tell you a bit about myself. I live in the Sinnoh region in a town called Sandgem with my mother, her name is Haruka my father was a Pokémon trainer and my mother was a coordinator, my mom had gone to see one of my dads gym battles, they had also started to travel together, while they were traveling they started to have feelings for one another, the rest is history my father had died when I was 5 from a disease that couldn't be cured. After he died we had kept his team of Pokémon they helped take care of me when I was smaller, to remember him I carry around the first gym badge he got and the first contest ribbon my mom got on a chain around my neck. The gym badge is from a region far away from here, my mom said that it was the badge my dad won from the region he was born in, the badge looks like a sky blue feather, my mom's contest ribbon is blue with light green trimming, in the blue part there are lighter blue circles, at the center there's a gold piece that has what looks like a crown on top. My mom said she got that ribbon in a contest in her home region... Oh! It's 10 o'clock I should be asleep or else I won't be able to choose the Pokémon I want to start my journey, goodbye!_

_**5:00 A.M. The next day**_

A woman in her late-thirties is seen in the kitchen cooking breakfast in her home, the house is a two bedroom and has a warm feeling to it, the dining room is attached to the kitchen and to the right past the door way is the living room and front door that leads to a porch, to the left of the dining room is a door that leads to the backyard. On the couch in the living, still sleeping is a Espeon, and entering the house from the backyard holding a basket of Pecha and Oran berries is a shiny Gardevoir.

**_(Kotone's Mom's P.O.V)_**

_'I turned around when I heard my Gardevoir 'Cherry-blossom' set down the basket of berries I sent her to pick for breakfast, while my Espeon 'Aurora' was still asleep on the couch.'_

"Ah thank you Cherry-blossom, can you wake up Aurora and get Kotone? We don't want her to go before eating." I asked politely

"Gar Gardavoir" She was going to the back of the couch to wakeup Aurora, the Espeon didn't seem happy about being woken up so early, as soon as she finished she started to go up stairs.

"Thank you Cherry-blossom!" I turned back around to finish breakfast as Cherry-blossom was at the top of the stairs.

"Garde Gardevoir"

**_(Third person P.O.V) 5:15 A.M._**

_Cherry-blossom made it to the top of the stairs, and went to the door at the end of the hall and opened the door to Kotone's room. The room was a okay size , the walls were painted a baby blue color, the floor was a dark hard wood, a bay window with cream color curtains, to the left was a twin bed the blankets had multi-colored pokéballs on them, there was a bathroom to the right of the window and a desk to the right of the door, on the desk was a computer, iPod, and a t.v., on the wall on top of the bed is a shelf with Pokémon dolls, a Delcatty, Houndour, Pikachu, Vulpix, and a Lucario, a stuffed Eevee doll that looks like it was taken extra care for was on the bed. Cherry-blossom made her way to the bed to wakeup the lump that was still sleeping, as Cherry-blossom was shaking Kotone awake, her trainer was already finishing fixing breakfast._

"I'm up, I'm up! I'll be down in 10 minutes" Kotone drowsily got off of the bed

"Gar Garde Gardevoir" Cherry-blossom smiled and left to help her trainer with breakfast.

_As soon as Cherry-blossom left Kotone got up and grabbed her clothes and went to take a quick shower_

* * *

"Is Kotone up?" Haruka asked her oldest Pokémon

"Gardevoir Garde" Cherry-blossom nodded yes

"Good we wouldn't want her to be late, and go without breakfast, Cherry-blossom could you set the table please?"

"Gardevoir" Cherry-blossom grabbed the plates and started to set the table, for her trainer and her daughter

"I'll be back I'm going to go change my clothes"

"Gardevoir"

**_(Kotone's P.O.V)_**

_' I'm so excited I'm finally going to become a Pokémon trainer and I already know what Pokémon I want the lab isn't open till 6 A.M so I have plenty of time to get to the lab.'_

_'I was going down stairs and I could smell my mom's cooking, I'll miss it when I'm traveling with my Pokémon. I got to the end of the stairs and I could see my moms dark blue almost black hair it was tied in a ponytail that had a pink flower and her hair was pulled to go over the front of her shoulder, and her favorite dress it was a brocade cheongsam dress it was a light blue with some lavender Cherry blossoms, the dress reached a little past her knees and made her look taller, and more beautiful.'_

"Hi mama~"

_'My mama turned around and smiled at me'_

"Hi sweetheart~ When you finish eating you can go to Prof. Rowan's lab"

"Kay, thanks mom!"

_'my moms pancakes were the best cause she puts Oran, and Pecha berries in them and she has orange juice with them.'_

"Do you know what pokémon your going to choose?" My mom asked me three weeks ago she started to ask what Pokémon I want but I want it to be a surprise.

"Ya I know what I'm going to get..."

"Well what is it which one do you want?!" My mom asked with excitement twinkling in her forest green eyes

"It's a secret~" I couldn't hide my amusement when my mom looked disappointed that I wouldn't tell her

"Well you should go if you want to be there early, make sure to come back to show me and the other pokémon which one you choose and to say good-bye"

"Okay!" I went to put my converse on they went almost to my knees they were black and had dark purple laces in them

"Okay I'm off, I'll be back in a bit see ya~!" I stepped on to the front porch and on to the road to Prof. Rowan's lab

"Be careful!" My mom said from the porch I turned and waved I knew she sometimes worries for me after my father died so I don't mind

"I can't wait to get my Pokémon! This is the start of my new adventure and I can't wait!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm a bit over the place it's my first time making stories like this and I hope that you leave me messages that will help me in making the story better. Thank you!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2 My new partner

_**(Kotone's P.O.V)**_

'I was passing the pokémon center to get to the Professors lab, I knew where I was going before I would volunteer to help the professor with his studies on Pokémon evolution it helped me a bit on how different pokémon evolve whether it was from experience, friendship, a item like a fire stone, or how some like Pacharisu can't evolve at all'

"Well here I go" 'The building was at the edge of town and had a forest behind it, inside its always neat no mater how busy the professor was he liked to keep his work organized'

"Professor Rowan! I'm here to receive my first Pokémon~" 'usually the professor has his assistants at the front I wonder if there still getting ready...I am early oh we'll like they say the early Pidgeotto catches the Caterpie or in my case the Pokémon~' "Ah Kotone I was sure you would be the first to be here, come on in I'll take you to the Pokémon"

"Okay!" _'The professor was around 50 years old and was nice he sometimes reminded me of a grandfather, he had white hair, and mustache. When my father died Prof. Rowan sometimes filled in as a father figure to me, I think I'll miss him and my mom the most cause they were there for me along with my parents Pokémon.'_

"Here we are, now as I've told you before you are able to choose one of the three pokémon I'm about to show you. First is the fire-type Chimchar, next is the grass-type Turtwig, and lastly the water-type Piplup, now choose wisely."

_'Chimchar looked like a monkey with a flame for it's tail, it looked like it didn't like me mostly because it used a ember attack on the ground near my feet. Turtwig looked like a turtle with a twig coming out of its head and was looking at everything but me with interest. And lastly Piplup looked like a blue penguin, he was the only one to look at me and not attack me"_

"Prof. Rowan I already knew which one I wanted" I turned to look at him "Well which one did you want?" "I choose Piplup!" _'Piplup looked ecstatic to have been picked, I was happy my partner wanted to be with me just as I was to have him as a partner~"_

"Now here is your pokéballs and your pokédex" 'my pokédex was a purple color and there were six pokéballs' (her pokédex looks like Dawn's pokédex in the show, except for the color) "I assume your going to battle in the Pokémon league?"

"Eh... Not exactly" 'Prof. Rowan looked confused with my answer' "Well what are you going to do?" 'Piplup was looking at me now to looking just as confused as the professor' "Piplup pip?"

"I do want to collect gym badges it's just that... I want to go to the other regions first and then come back to challenge the gym leaders here." 'I'm hoping the professor understands my motives for this, his opinion and my moms means a lot to me' "Hmm I think I understand you want to gain experience during your travel in the different regions... Am I correct?"

"Yah I wasn't sure about it before but I want to see the different regions and there Pokémon so I can have a better chance at the Pokémon league" "Well I see your mind is made up... I just hope you'll be careful and tell me how things are on your journey" 'The professor looked sad when he found out I was going to be farther away than expected, it made me a little hesitant to go'

"Of course I will I'll call when ever I can" 'that brought a small smile to his face' "Well, when do you plan on leaving? What region are you going to?"

"I wanted to go to the Hoenn region, then the Johto region, the Kanto region, and then start on my journey in the Sinnoh region. But I first want to catch some pokémon native to the Sinnoh region before I go on the boat that will take me to the Hoenn region tomorrow at 5 P.M." 'Prof. Rowan started to chuckle like if I had said a joke, Piplup looked just as confused as me'

"What's so funny?" "Pip Piplup?" 'Piplup's head was tilted in a confused way like mine, if I wasn't trying to figure out what the professor found amusing I would have thought it was cute' "Nothing is funny it's just that you always liked to think ahead of time whether it was a good plan or not"

"Oh..." 'I never thought I was that predictable, that the professor knew me that well' "Well I should let you be on your way you need to show your mother your Pokémon, catch the pokémon you wanted, and... Did you tell your mother about your plan?"

"Eh... I never got around to telling her" 'Even though I can't see it I'm pretty sure there was a sweat drop in the back of his head, along with Piplup' "Well now is as good a time as ever to tell her... I wish you luck on your journey Kotone" "Thank you professor well I should be heading off now" "Yes you should good bye and good luck to you" "Bye!" "Pip Piplup Piplup!"

'I grabbed Piplup's pokéball along with the five empty ones the professor gave me and attached them to my belt, and put my pokédex in my back pocket and went down the road to my house' "Hey Piplup?" "Piplup Pip?" 'Piplup looked up at me from his place in my arms' "Would it be okay if I gave you a nickname?" "Pip Piplup Pip~" 'He seemed excited to get a nickname'

"Okay...how about... Bluestar?" "Piplup~!" 'he seemed really happy with his new name' "Okay then Bluestar it is~ You and me are going to be the best of friends on our journey we'll become the best team ever!" "Pip Piplup!" 'Bluestar raised his flipper as if he was saying that we could do it, now the hard part telling my mom about my travel plans, well at least I have Bluestar to be there with me'

* * *

_**I'm thinking that I should skip the part where Kotone journeys to all the regions and skip to the part where she journeys in Sinnoh, or should I have her journey in one of the regions and then skip to Sinnoh, because I only know the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions by heart cause I own the Pearl and Heartgold games. Tell me what you think so I can look at the regions information so I don't mess up on them.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting my family part 1

_**(At Kotone's home)**_

"WHAT?!" Haruka's cry had scared a flock of Starly. "Mom I really want to travel to the other regions before Sinnoh, it's not that bad and I'll call as many times as I can...Plus! I'll have my Pokémon with me!"

_'I knew she'd do this' _Kotone and Bluestar had a sweat drop behind there heads "Piplup pip?" Bluestar's head was tilted slightly in confusion, while looking at Kotone then her mother. "I know that you want to travel but why does it have to be so far away?" Cherry-blossom and Aurora were trying to calm their trainer down to no avail.

"Mom! You and Dad traveled far away from your home regions, and I want to see the regions that you went to, PLEASE! MOM!" "Pip Piplup!"

Haruka turned to face her daughter and her Pokémon only to see them both on there knees and giving her the puppy eyes. "Fine! You can go..." Haruka wasn't able to finish talking. "YES!" "Pip! Piplup!" Kotone and Bluestar were both jumping for joy. "BUT!" Kotone and Bluestar stopped.

"You have to call when ever you can whether your buisy or not, and before going to a different region, come home to let me know that you're okay and to let me see how strong your getting." Kotone and Bluestar look at each other and nod.

"You've got yourself a deal mom!" "Pip Piplup!" Haruka smiled at the two. "Okay, so did you give your Piplup a name?" Haruka asked while becoming eye level with Bluestar. "Yeah~! His name is Bluestar!" "He seems strong" The Piplup seemed to puff up his chest at the comment.

"Yeah he is and well be able to become the strongest team ever right Bluestar?!" "Pip Piplup!" Haruka's Pokémon seemed amused by the pairs antics. "Maybe you should show Bluestar to the others in the back they'll probably be up by now, and they'll want to see you."

Kotone seemed to brighten up at the thought of seeing her parents Pokémon, while Bluestar was looking at the two pokémon in the house with interest. "Sure! Come on Bluestar I want you to meet my parents Pokémon!" "Piplup?"

'Kotone goes to the door that leads to the backyard, while Bluestar follows like a lost puppy. As Kotone closes the door Bluestar looks at the backyard in fascination, the backyard has a porch with a swinging bench there is a small lake for water-type Pokémon, there are trees covering the right side of the lake, a garden filled with various flowers and berries is to the left of the house surrounded by a small fence, and a shed that could house two Onix inside is to the right of the house.'

"Come on Bluestar! I want you to see my mom and dad's water-type Pokémon!" 'Bluestar follows Kotone to the edge of the lake and looks in, only to see bubbles rapidly rising to the surface.' "Pip Piplup?!" 'Bluestar backs away from the edge in fear, while a white seal like creature rises from the lake.'

"Dewgong Gong!" "Bluestar, this is my moms Dewgong, 'Iceheart', Iceheart this is my partner Bluestar." 'Iceheart was looking at Bluestar with interest, while Bluestar was hideing behind Kotone's leg, while she introduced the two and didn't see how Bluestar was trying to hide.' "Dewgong Gong Dewgong~!" 'Iceheart seemed to be making fun of Bluestar to get him out of hideing, and it worked.' "Pip! Piplup!" "Bluestar?" Kotone asked "Pip?" 'Bluestar looked up at his new trainer.'

"Why don't we go see the others now?" Kotone asked "Pip Piplup" 'Bluestar seemed to want to get away from the Dewgong, while the Dewgong seemed to enjoy the young Pokémon's discomfort.' "Okay, I'll see you later Iceheart." Kotone said while waving to the older Pokémon

"Dewgong~." Kotone looked at her Pokémon "I think you'll like the others." 'Bluestar looked at his trainer and nodded.'

* * *

**Sorry for not posting the story fast enough, I was trying to proof read my work,(which is hard cause I always have someone else look at it) if i have any mistakes I'm sorry I'll try to fix them as fast as I can, and my dad had taken me and my sister to work and I had no wifi. Also I'm going to be returning to school in maybe 2-3 weeks, and won't be able to post new chapters as fast so sorry if I take long.**

**P.S**

**I apreshiate (is that how you spell it?) it if you don't use words like 'stupid', 'idiot', things like that. It's not that I'm angry it's just that I use those words sometimes when me and my friends joke around, and in reviews I don't know if your serious or if your jokeing.(my sister has a similar problem, so I don't know when she's serious or not, along with one of my friends.**

** Thank you~**

**Optimus Prime's daughter **


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting my family part 2

_**I went to my school to get my locker, schedule, and books and they misplaced a book I turned in, and to make things worse I have theater and geometry for my first period. Not looking forward to going to school.(my textbooks are HEAVY!)**_

_** Anyways sorry for not puting a new chapter up faster its a buisy week Monday I go to school... On to the next chapter! (Hope you like it!)**_

* * *

**_(Kotone's P.O.V)_**

"Okay Bluestar, I think you might not have liked Iceheart as much as I do... But I think you'll get along with the others."_ 'I had noticed Bluestar had gone a bit faster when I mentioned we were leaving the lake, I'm hopeing he'll like the others espessially my fathers first pokémon, along with my mom's.'_

As we entered the shed a black and white blur slammed into me, and I heared Bluestar's concerned cries. "Aaahhh! Absol! Get off you big ball of fluff!" "Absol sol~"

"PIP Piplup!" "Okay okay! I love you too, Now get off your heavy!" 'My fathers Absol was the second Pokémon he had caught in his journey in Hoenn, and acts like a goof-ball at times. As I got up from the ground I saw Bluestar glaring at Absol as if he were a threat, while Absol looked amused, I would be too, a little Piplup that doesn't have much battling experience, trying to fend off a Pokémon twice his size that could easily beat him with the flick of a paw, that's got to be alittle amusing or in this case cute, cause Bluestar is trying to look bigger by puffing up his chest.'

"It's okay Blue' Absol is only playing around." "Pip?" "Sol?"

'Absol and Bluestar were both looking at each other, and copying the others movement.' "Absol this is my new partner Bluestar, Bluestar this is Absol he was one of my dads Pokémon he captured in the Hoenn region." "Pip Piplup" "Sol"

'It looked as if they were geting along just fine, they don't seem to dislike each other, mostly 'cause Absol is easy to get along with cause of his laid-back nature.' "Hey Absol?" 'Absol looked up at me.'

"Sol?" "Do you want to go with Bluestar and me to see the others?" "Absol" 'He nodded his head in agreement.' "Great! Lets go~" "Pip Piplup!" "Sol"

'We were heading to the center of the shed it has a fountin, so incase of storms we could put Iceheart inside to be with the others, or for them to drink from. A lot of them eat there to, as we got to the center of the shed it was empty and quieter than it usually is at this time.' "GUYS?! Come out I want to show you my new partner! Come out Come out where ever you are~!"

As soon as I finished calling out the ground underneath is started to rumble a bit, when we turned to see what caused it to rumble I came face to face with glowing red eyes filled with mischief and would have screemed like when I was younger if I wasn't use to his antics, Bluestar however was scared out of his mind when he was faced with red eyes and fangs beard in front of his face at him. "Hello Gengar, Seviper~.How are you two?"

'Bluestar looked at me as if I lost my head, I probably should have but the two trouble makers have scared me so much in the past till the point I'm not scared of their tricks, _my mom is a different story, they scared her once when I was 5 and still scared of them, when she was in the kitchen they didn't see her grab a pan to start dinner, but Absol, Aurora, Cherry-blossom, and me did but before the others could warn them they scared her so bad she hit them both on the head, I was laughing so hard the others except my mom were trying not to laugh. I remember them eating in the shed that night with big lumps in there head the size of a soft ball, everyone in the shed was laughing at them while they had a waterfall of tears comming out of their eyes.'_

"Gen Gengar~" "Seviper!" 'Gengar and Seviper were like two peas in a pod they always found a way to prank everyone, except my mama for a good reason to she can be scary as a Gyarados if she wanted to. When my dad found them they were in a cave and looked in bad shape, after he fixed them up they followed him till he took them in, they always goof around but in tag-team battles their unbeatable, at least in my opinion cause I've never seen them lose a battle.'

"It's okay Bluestar their harm... Well... Somewhat harmless... At times." "Pip! Piplup?!" 'Bluestar looked at the two in horror as if they devils devil and demon out to get him, while they tryed emphasis on tried, to look innocent. Behind the two were my parents other Pokémon, my dads first Pokémon Serperior, his Salamance, and his shiny Aggron, my moms first Pokémon Delcatty 'Princess', her Altaria 'Cloudtail', and her shiny Ninetails 'Silverblaze'. It's funny how my moms entire team is girls while my dads is all males... Well Seviper is a girl but with her attitude you'd think she was a guy.

**_(Gengar and Seviper remind me of my sister espessially, when I see my younger sister mad*shivers* she has a temper and reminds me of Godzilla and wolverine on a bad day (that's everyday dont tell her that! She'll kill me! O.o;)_**

"Bluestar this is my mom and dads team, my dads team consist of Serperior, Absol, Gengar, Seviper, Aggron, and Salamance. Don't worry they may seem scary but their big teddy bears... Well most of them." 'I say while looking at the two trouble makers at the front' "My moms team is Princess the Delcatty, Cloudtail the Altaria, Silverblaze the Ninetails, Iceheart, Aurora, and Cherry-blossom, I think you'll get along with my moms team and some of my dads mostly Absol."

'As I was introducing him to everyone he was looking in amazement, my dads team in my eyes was the definition of strong, while my moms Pokémon were used for contest they weren't push overs, they were elegent and powerful. My moms pokémon looked as if they were in love with Bluestar, they had a habit of adoring cute things and he's not helping his situation by looking cute when his eyes show admiration to the senior Pokémon. He's lucky to not have been glommped by them by now and I should know, when I was smaller and my mom had bought me a new dress that was light purple, with bows, my hair in two pigtails, I had gone out to the back to see Serperior when they all crowded around me as if I was a baby Eevee, and started to cuddle me as if I was their favorite doll. After that I was cautious of them and stayed near Absol like I was his shadow, for protection I think they all found it amusing cause he tried to lose me cause he didn't know what to do I always found him at the end and followed like a little Ducklett following its mama.'

"Kotone?!" 'Speaking of moms theirs mine.'

"Yea! Mom?!" "I need help with giving the pokémon their food and dinner is almost ready. Could you help?" "Sure I'll be there in a bit!" 'As my mom left I turned back to the Pokémon in the shed.'

"I'll be back guys with your food, come on Bluestar let's go." "Pip Piplup"

'As we were heading out of the shed I was thinking of what kind of Pokémon we would be able to catch tomorrow, I'm so excited~ soon were going to set out to begin our pokémon journey this will be great~!'


	5. Chapter 5

**_(7 A.M Route 201)_**

_"EEEEKKK!" "Piiiip luuup!" "Absolll!" "Gengar gen gen!" Sevvviper!"_

A shrill scream sounded from the depths of the forest, the source came from Kotone as Bluestar, Absol, Gengar, and Seviper were trying to catch up to the distraught 10 year old, as they all were trying to escape a swarm of angry Ariados.

"Guuuyyysss! Do something! Attack them anything!"

"Gengar?!" "Seviper?!" As the two mischievous Pokémon looked at one another, they had gained a twinkle in their eyes and speed past the group leaving them in the dust. With a pissed of Kotone trying to reach the duo speeding away.

"Gengaar! Seviper! When I get my hands on you two I'll kill you!"

"Pip Piplup!" "Absol!" The two Pokémon agreed with the young Pokémon trainer.

**_(Flashback half and hour ago)_**

Kotone and Bluestar were both up and heading for the west side of the town with nearly contained excitement and nearing the Pokémon professor's lab, most specifically the forest behind the lab.

"Okay Bluestar let go and try to catch our first Pokémon there has to be some around here some where!" "Pip Piplup Lup!"

Kotone looked to her Pokémon and was glad to see the determination in his eyes that reflected her own. Kotone turned to see the forest in front of the duo and with a determined step, went in with her faithful companion. Little did the duo know three sets of glowing red eyes were watching them from the confines of a bush, and as the duo set in to the forest the eyes followed them in.

As Kotone and Bluestar headed depper in to the woods, the forest started to get denser and made it hard for them to see there suroundings. "Y'know Bluestar?" "Pip?"

"Before my mom told me these woods were dangerous but they don't seem so bad... Right?" "Piplup." Bluestar shook his head no.

"I thought so too..." Kotone seemed to be in deep thought as she crossed her arms. "Y'know I bet the legend of the Duskinor is fake too!" "Pip Piplup?!" Bluestar had a confused look in his eyes and Kotone noticed.

"Oh! The legend is before Prof. Rowan was born, there once lived a Duskinor in these very woods, some people think he was a trainers Pokémon and was abandoned they say that he absolutely **HATED **humans because of that, so during the night he would sneek in to the town and steal young kids and Pokémon alike to get revenge, one person said that he manipulates shadows to grab them, the kids and Pokémon were never seen they would only find the clothes shredded in this clearing that is in the deepths of the forest... But it-it's jjjj-just a st-story it's n-not true? It's probably a story someone made up playing Slender man." "Pip?!"

When Kotone was telling the story Bluestar heared a rustling coming from the bushes, and when he turned to look at the bush he caught a glimpse of glowing red-eyes, and started to freak out, and Kotone also looked in the direction he was looking in, and froze when she caught a glimpse of the eyes.

"Bluestar?!" Kotone asked shakely as she was hearing russling and her mind played tricks on her that would make her run like a bat out of hell, and hightail it out of there.

"Pip Piplup?!" Bluestar was no better off than his trainer as he thought something might come and eat him as a appetizer. "Do you get a bad feeling about these woods? Cause I'm getting freeked out, unless you want to head to the house we could... **NOT** that **I'M** **AFRAID**! I just was wondering." Kotone said flustered while trying to not look afraid.

"Pip Piplup!" Bluestar as so tried to not show how scared he really was and tryed to save as much dignity he could, while answering no to his trainer, and started to waddle ahead of his trainer.

"Okay lets g-?!" as they were about to leave the clearing they stumbled upon while they were talking. Kotone started to grow pale along with Bluestar, as they were both shaking like a leaf.

"B-B-B-Bluestar?!" Kotone squeked out. "P-P-Piplup?!" Bluestar looked horrified as he thought of the legend Kotone told him and thought it might be true, as he looked around the clearing as if waiting for the Duskinor to come poping out.

"M-Mabye w-we ssss-should get out?! like right no-" Kotone was cut off as three bushes surounding them started to shake violently.

"EEEEEKKK!" "P-p-Piplup!?" Bluestar had jumped into Kotone's arms while his trainer was to shoked to move and crumpled to the floor, while holding tight to him.

While Bluestar and her had a heart attack, Absol, Gengar, and Seviper decided to make themselfs known and stepped out of the bushes.

Kotone and Bluestar stopped screaming when they heared Gengar and Sevipers laughter, and saw Absol giving them disapproving stares.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" "PIP PIPLUP!"

The senior pokémon flinched at the pair screaming at them and moved back as Kotone and Bluestar gave them death glares.

"IF your done scaring us half to death then you can help us find Pokémon." "Pip Piplup"

The duo them started to walk off without seeing if they were going to help or not. Later the group came near another clearing except this one had spider webs every where. As Kotone saw the webs she started to tremble and back up.

"L-lllets go a-a difff-erent w-way." As she backed away she had bumped into something. As she turned around it was a shiny Spinarak, it looked to have been a baby while a swarm of angry Ariados were behind it. As the rest of the group saw the Ariados they began to back up in fright.

"G-ggguys I don't t-think w-were welcome here s-so l-lets get OUT OF HERE!"

Before Kotone finished the sentence and were running away while the Ariados followed, while the baby Spinarak tilted its head in a confused manor.


End file.
